


Wanted

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had never really gotten to know Rachel’s little brother but she was just going too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (AnderBerry) Rachel borrows something of Blaine’s (Headphones, Music, whatever) and he realizes and storms in there while Rachel is having a girls sleepover. Rachel says “Get out Blaine no one wants you, even you parents don’t”. Kurt comforts him.

Kurt wasn’t sure when the crush on Rachel’s little brother started. He had always been friends with her and Blaine had just been this scrawny little kid who followed them around and annoyed them.

Then, one summer everything changed. Blaine traded his thick glasses for contacts. He cut his hair and slicked it back slightly. He started working out and began to gain muscle.

He became hot.

Of course, he was still younger and went to a private school so they hardly ever saw each other. But here, during Rachel’s sleepovers, Kurt allowed himself to look.

They were in her room, Tina perched on the side of the bed as she flipped through Rachel’s iPod. Mercedes was frowning as she looked through her small makeup collection and Kurt was going over the sheet music that Rachel was scribbling over with her pink highlighter.

“Ugh,” she sighed, and traced over a few more notes. “This so isn’t flattering to my…”

“ _What_  are you doing?” They all jumped and looked up to see Blaine staring at the music in horror. “That’s my book.”

“Well, you weren’t using it,” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“You ripped out pages!” Blaine gasped. “And wrote all over it! Rachel, I looked for this book forever!”

“Then you should have used it. You don’t even sound good singing it,” it was obvious that Rachel was annoyed. “Just…get out of here Blaine. No one wants you, not even your own parents.”

Blaine stiffened, eyes widening for a moment before spinning on his heel and storming out. With a huff, Rachel went back to looking through the music. The memory of the hurt and anger in Blaine’s eyes stuck with Kurt, lingering in the back of his mind until he just had to leave the room.

“I’m going to go grab a drink,” he mumbled, getting to his feet and hurrying out.

As soon as he walked past Blaine’s partially open door, he heard a small sob and froze in place. God, Blaine was  _crying._  He hovered outside of the door, torn between stepping in and ignoring it.

Finally, he knocked on the door and leaned in.

Blaine looked miserable. His eyes were red rimmed and the tip of his nose was pink. He scrubbed at his face and looked up at Kurt. “What do you want?”

“Rachel can be…horrible,” Kurt winced. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Blaine stared at him, tense and suspicious. “I’m fine.”

“Ah,” Kurt nodded and stepped into the room further. “Because you don’t look fine.”

“You know how Rachel was born through a surrogate?” He raised his eyebrows and Kurt nodded slowly. “I was adopted a year later. My parents were teenaged drug addicts and gave me up. They didn’t want me.”

That knowledge that Rachel knew this and still used it as a weapon made Kurt’s stomach hurt. He knew she could be insensitive sometimes but that was just beyond mean.

“If I had known it was your music, I would have stopped her from ruining it,” Blaine smiled shyly as he sat down next to him. “To be honest, it’s not even in her key.”

“That’s because I bought the music in my own key,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “She just thinks the world revolves around her.”

“I actually have that book. It’s a different key but…I’d love to bring it over sometime. Maybe we can sing together?” Kurt felt himself blush at Blaine’s bright smile.

“I’d like that.”

“Rachel’s an idiot,” Kurt lightly tapped their shoulders together, feeling warm as Blaine grinned. “Who wouldn’t want to be around you?”


	2. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: continuation of Wanted - Rachel is awful yet again and Kurt comforts Blaine - but this time their parents overhear and she gets told off/punished accordingly. Kurt and Blaine closeness please~
> 
> Prompt: Wow, Wanted was great! Would love to see a sequel where Kurt stops hanging out with Rachel and tells her off for how she treats people and just starts spending time with Blaine. What does their parents think of her attitude, hmm?

Once he had seen how Rachel treated Blaine, it was all he could see.

 

The normal snappy remarks and thoughtless insults seemed so much more hurtful. She treated Blaine like a particularly annoying pet, shooing him out of the room.

 

Kurt kind of wished that he had never sat down and talked to Blaine. He wanted to go back to just catching glances of Blaine and not talking to him. He didn’t want to know about the adoption or what a great guy he was. 

 

Then maybe he wouldn’t feel so guilty when Blaine would look at him with those hurt eyes as he left a room. 

 

“Seriously Blaine,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “I asked you to pick up my dry cleaning.”

 

“And I told you that I’m not going to take time out of my day to drive to your insane eco dry cleaner. It’s half an hour out of my way,” Blaine said through a mouthful of sandwich, avoiding the eyes of all of her friends. “You don’t need to dry clean your disgusting animal sweaters anyway.”

 

“How can you be so insensitive?” Her voice got high and shrill and Tina shifted uncomfortably. “You know that I need…”

 

“Because I had a study group early this morning and Warbler practice after school. I just got home, I have a ton of homework and I am exhausted,” he shrugged and put the bottle of mustard back in the fridge.

 

“I need you to go get it now!” Rachel stamped her foot. “Kurt needs to help me pick out my outfit for the…”

 

“No, absolutely not,” Kurt finally exploded, hating that Blaine’s shoulders were beginning to curl in on themselves. “Stop right there. I’m not going to help you.”

 

“…what?” Rachel blinked at him. 

 

“You’re a terrible person. You treat Blaine like crap and act like a spoiled princess. He’s done nothing to deserve this. In fact…”

 

“Are you like in love with him?” Rachel’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Pick up your own dry cleaning,” Kurt spat back, grabbing Blaine’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. Silently, Blaine followed behind him and pulled his hand away as soon as the door was shut.

 

“So…” He said slowly, raising his eyebrows.

 

“She shouldn’t treat you like that!” Kurt waved his hands and paced. “What a bitch! If your dads knew I’m sure they’d be furious.”

 

“Kurt,” a small smile quirked at Blaine’s lips.

 

“I mean, she’s always bitching about something. It’s like her only reason for living is to be horrible,” Kurt sighed and Blaine’s grin widened. “What?”

 

“You like me,” a smug smile spread across his face and he lifted his chin.

 

“No,” Kurt felt a blush rising on his cheeks. 

 

“I think you do,” Blaine’s eyes lit up. “It’s just…no one is this nice to me.”

 

“They should be,” Kurt let out in a huff as Blaine laughed. “You’re a nice guy and I…”

 

He was cut off by Blaine’s lips pressing against his. It was like a shock traveled from the top of his head to his toes as he reached up to cup Blaine’s cheek. They separated with a shaky breath and just stood close together, silent.

 

“Unless you’re totally not interested and then…” Blaine’s words stopped as Kurt kissed him again.

 

“I am,” Kurt grinned. 

 

“Oh! Good then,” Blaine’s smile lit up the room. “So…do you want to go out sometime?”

 

“We can pick up Rachel’s dry cleaning and burn it,” Kurt stumbled back as Blaine launched himself at him again. 


End file.
